ITS A SIGN OF APOCAYLSE
by darkcollision
Summary: its a normal Averge day for Kakshi when things go weird. NARUTO NOT WANTING TO TRY NEW RAMEN? LEE WHO DOESN't LISTEN TO GUY? ITS TRULY A SIGN OF APOCAYLSE


Disclaimer: I dont own Naruto

-------------------------------

Kakshi was walking when he noticed Naruto at the ramen stand.

"Hey Naruto would you like to try out our new Rabbit meat ramen."

"No." Once Kakshi heards these words he immediataley shouted "ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN PEOPLE RUN."

"Im allergic to Rabbit meat." Naruto finished as Kakshi who was already gone

"Ok then have our Deer meat ramen."

"My pleassure."

When Kakshi was walking towards a bar she couldn't stop himself to listen to Tsuande

"Would you like some sake lord hokage?" the bartender asked

"No." and again Kakshi yelled and ran away "ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE AGAIN RUN!"

"Im on a medication and I can't have achohal." Tsuande finished

As Kakshi who was now on guard duty when two member of Atasuki appeared with a present it was Itachi, and Kisame.

"Would you like this present and forgive us Itachi said in a happy voice."

"ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN PEOPLE RUN!" Kakshi said as he ran away

"The bomb plan didn't work Kakshi thought it was a sign of Apocalyse and ran away." Itachi said into the microphone.

"DAMN THAT KAKSHI HES RUINED MY PLANS FOR THE LAST TIME!" the boss yelled through the mic making Itachi deaf...and Kisame who wasn't even wearing the mic.

Kakshi was running fast when he noticed Naruto and Hinata. "Hinata theres something I wanted to tell you, I love you." "SHUT UP NARUTO!" Hinata yelled in hate

"ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN!" Kakshi ran "Neji and the others are near by" she finished

Kakshi was running as fast as his little legs could carry him when he saw Sasuke who was crying...crying. "Whats the matter Sasuke?" its no surprise that he burst into crying I mean his clan was murdered. "SOMEONE STOLE MY BARBIE DOLL!" He screamed "ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN RUN RUN!" He yelled as he ran away. And soon he came up to a place he heard Lee and Guy but he could not see them. "You move like this." stated Guy "No." said Lee "ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN PEOPLE RUN." Said Kakshi as he ran. "You move the Knight like this in a game of english chess." Lee finished "Ooooh."

Kakshi came up to Shikamaru and Ino. "Will you help me with the flower shop." "Oooookkk." "ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN!" "Just because your getting annoying." Shikamaru finished. 'THIS CRAZYNESS HAS TO END' Thought kakshi running to the hokages office. 'I need a expert' Kakshi was at the door when he heard.

"Tsuande when will I become hokage." Naruto asked "I will grant you the title of hokage..." 'NONONONOO WHAT HAS THE WORLD BEEN COMING TOOO' Kakshi thought as he burst through the door. "TSUANDE SO MANY SIGNS OF APOCALYSE THE WORLD IS COMING TO A END." He said just when Tsuande finished "Once you've grown and became smarter and stronge...Kakshi what are you talking about?" "NARUTO DIDN"T WANT THE NEW RABBIT RAMEN, ATASUKI TRIED TO GIVE US A PRESENT, LEE DIDN"T LISTEN TO GUY, HINATA DIDN'T LOVE NARUTO, SHIKAMARU AGREED TO HELP INO WITH THE FLOWER SHOP, YOU DIDN'T WAN'T SAKE, YOU GRANTED NARUTO THE TITLE OF HOKAGE!" "first off I said I would grant him title of Hokage after he has grown and became stronger and smarter, second im on a medication and I can't drink any achohal." "Im allergic to rabbit meat, and Hinata said shut up because the others were near by." "Are you ok Kakshi I think we should get every one in here." Tsuande stated

Soon every one was there.

"I was teaching Guy sensei how to play english chess." Stated Lee "And a fun game that was." Finished Guy

"It has been stated that the present contained a bomb." Said Tsuande

"I only agreed to help Ino because she was getting on my nerves." Said Shikamaru

"I said Shut up to Naruto because neji and the others were near, BUT YOU HAD TO BREAK THE SECRET DIDN'T YOU." Hinata yelled at Kakshi 'damn didn't think she could get mean like this' Thought Kakshi.

"What about Sasuke crying over a Barbie doll?" Kakshi said as all eyes went on Sasuke

"What?"

"ITS A SIGN OF APOCALYSE RUN PEOPLE RUN." Kakshi said one last time as every one in the room but Sasuke ran out.


End file.
